The Untold Final Fantasy 6 Diaries Part 1
by yami-karasu
Summary: Ok, decided on a name for the fic, also, decided this shall be a multipart fic. I do this because there will be a genre change soon. You'll see what I mean, same premise and style though, ff6 chars writing diaries. Comment please! Updated Frequently.
1. Chapter 1 Far Away From Home

Chapter 1 – Wedge – Far Away From Home

I'm relatively new to the Empire, this is actually my first real mission. I wasn't a part of any of the sieges of the south continent cities. I'm from Corlingen, I figured I'd get out of there before it becomes an easy target. It's sad to think that soon the whole world will be ruled by the Empire's brute force, frankly that's not a decently run governing style at all. The Empire could care less about the cities they take before or after they take them. The only difference is that after there are soldiers there who COULD help with the rebuilding process but generally choose not to. I figured if I was greedy and lazy and had a gun I wouldn't help anyone out of the kindness of my heart either. I hope I never become one of those guys.

Our briefing says this shouldn't be a hard mission, in fact, they said it's not even much of a crucial mission, it's just to gather some further information on something they'd been researching. I don't know, I think this mission is far more important than they tell me but they lie to keep me from getting excited. Why else would they tell us the briefing so calmly and rush us off like we were on fire? I suppose they figure when one is nervous, one tends to make more mistakes. But I wonder what possible opposition could we run into that would stand a chance against these armors? The top of the line Magic-Based armor, which is the closest thing on Earth to having the power of Magic. Magic….what silliness, but could it really exist? I've heard the Empire's people whispering about Magic here and there. I don't know…all I know about Magic is what I was told as a kid about the ancient War of the Magi and such tales. I think I can safely say for all soldiers that we're afraid of Magic. It would seem it leads to nothing but trouble. I sure hope there isn't a rebirth of such a horrible force that could wipe out thousands of people in short time. Knowing the empire, I wouldn't be surprised. I wouldn't be surprised if THIS mission were to be a major link in the chain of the revival of Magic. I really have no choice anyway, I'm just a soldier.

I do so miss home now, being so far away. My town may be small but it loves me, this empire doesn't. I wanted something good to come of the world, but I knew I probably wouldn't live to see it if I stayed home as a coward. I told my family to move to Jidoor, it's not far away from Corlingen and I believe it'll never be taken by the empire. I'm not sure why, but I just feel SOMETHING is going to happen to endanger my wife and son if they stay at home. My wife, she's such a great woman. She has the brightest eyes of any girl in the whole world and I have many memories of having all my pains and anxieties sucked right into those eyes and going away forever. I couldn't leave her, but when she held my hand and looked into my eyes, I felt all the worries go away. She feels deep in her heart that I'll come back to her safely or else it'll be the end of her life. But I can't help feeling, staring down from this mountain top outside Narche that I won't live to see my second mission. I suppose it's time to descend into Narche and complete our mission.

This town is really nice…it's too bad I'm slaughtering all the guards. God, I wish the empire had at least an ounce of humanity. I know for a fact that General Leo is a very good man who just runs with a bad crowd. I wish Gastrah would die and let Leo inherit the throne, then this world may regain some amount of decency and control. Who knows, perhaps that vile Cefca will get control. He's got several screws loose that's for sure, ever since that day….I don't know what happened to him per say…but I heard that he used to be different than he is now, and it all changed in just one day. I'll have to get the whole story from someone in Victor if I make it there one day.

At last, we've found the mines. For a town that's we're supposed to use extreme caution in the opposition is pretty weak. The most dangerous part of our briefing may be just ahead. Supposedly it's a monster the town has been harboring that eats lightning and stores the power in his shell to use on its enemies. Perhaps it WAS a good idea to give us Magic-Based armor.

There are only three of us on this mission: me, a fellow soldier, and a lady who's been trained directly by the higher ups in the empire. She's known around the local areas as a "witch" because she has some unbelievable Magic abilities. Although she's wearing a slave crown and therefore will follow any order we give her, I still get goosebumps standing next to her. Perhaps they're out of fear, or perhaps they're from her beauty. A woman so beautiful and so deadly is a very scary image. Why would they send her on such an easy mission I wonder…perhaps the Genju and her have a connection, if so, it would explain to me why she has Magical powers. I have a very bad feeling about this…

Author's Note: Some of you may notice I'm using the japanese names in this fic. I'll put those names of cities, characters, etc that aren't the same in the japanese version here so you may refer here if confused. (just wait until I get to the espers, then it gets really tricky)

Japanese/American

Biggs and Wedge / Vicks and Wedge  
Corlingen/Kohlington  
Cefca/Kefka  
Genju (phantom beasts)/Espers  
Magic-Based/Magitek


	2. Chapter 2 Total Distress

Chapter 2 - Tina – Total Distress

I never felt so much pain upon waking up before…but then again…I never remember waking up before. I don't remember a thing at all. I can barely move let alone stand. I don't know what's worse, not being able to move or remember or not being able to know why. It seems like I would be flirted with by nightmares but I wouldn't be able to recall my fears. sigh I must make a move eventually. It's time, I feel like I've been asleep forever, then again…what does that feel like?

I tried getting out of bed, miraculously it was a success and I was greeted by what seemed to be the nicest face I'd ever seen. Considering that any face would be comfort at this point I allowed myself to be comfortable with this man.

Although the pain swirling in my head was almost enough to knock me off my feet I managed to speak to the old man helping me. He didn't ask me for my name, but I felt inclined to tell enlighten him. Oddly, I quickly remembered my name and brought myself to conversation. We had a brief conversation that felt like forever but truly must have been only a few minutes. I learned that his name was Jun. He's such a nice man, but why did he help me? What danger was I in that I needed helping? What inclined him to find me and bring me to safety? These questions I didn't have time to learn the answers to. I did however learn that my current amnesia and pains were the cause of a slave circlet that formally rested around my head. Apparently it has the hypnotic ability to turn the wearer into a puppet, or perhaps a slave. Whatever purposes I was used for couldn't have been helpful and good because before Jun could explain the situation further there came the ever growing closer sounds of dogs and soldiers. They knocked on Jun's door with such fury that I thought they were coming to break it down and take no prisoners from whoever was inside. It would seem Jun has been in a tight situation before because without a moments hesitation he listened to the wall to hear exactly what's going on outside and then quickly hastened me out the back door. He says he had no time to explain that I was in danger and must run for my life. I don't know if this man is right or wrong, but he has such a kind, truthful face, I must find someway to repay this kindness one day.

I guess now I'm on my own for perhaps the first time in my life, at least, that's what it feels like. I can't remember anything at all except my name. I ran out the back passage of Jun's house, such a brilliant little town here, running on the most efficient of technologies. Unfortunately, I have no time to admire this town's view, I looked to either side of the bridge extending from Jun's house to a mine and I saw a group of guards on either side of me on the ground. They saw me and appear to be rushing to catch me. My this was a good shortcut, it seems they have a decent sprint ahead of them to catch up to me, and even if they did, with my sprinting I'll be sure to find a way out of this town beforehand.

Soon after I entered the mines I noticed they're not as scary as I thought, but nonetheless there are monsters about. A few appeared along the first cavern segment and I managed to deal with them effectively…as if I've done this before...perhaps even all my life. I am equipped with the barest of equipments. Maybe I wasn't meant to have powerful items, or maybe Jun stole them from me. Oh, what am I thinking, Jun is the only nice person I've seen, and all these other soldiers and creatures I've seen are definitely not nice. Perhaps, I have some special hidden abilities. I wonder if I'll ever remember.

I seem to be a decent ways through this cave. For a medium sized town the caves are pretty big. I guess they use these caves to help supply the town with goods and exports. But as soon as I thought I'd found a way out, the guards caught up to me. Oh no, where am I going to go? They have managed to trap me in the darkest regions of the cave, and I dare not attack them, they look so tough to me. So many of them are here too, am I really that dangerous? Oh what crimes have I committed? What horrible deeds have I soiled the name "Tina" with? Is this going to be my final judgment? Do I disserve whatever I'm about to get? ……………I hear a noise…my feet are falling from under me!

Author's Note: Ok, just gonna get right to the point...japanese version of names on the left, and american on the right...anything not mentioned is the same in both.

Japanese/American  
Tina/Terra  
Jun/Arvis (old guy that helped Tina at the very beginning)


	3. Chapter 3 Save the Hope

Chapter 3 – Lock – Save the Hope

Oh what excitement I feel! The little faction I began not to long ago is growing every day. Soon, we'll be able to mount some kind of assault to overthrow this oppressive Empire. I feel even more excited because I have been summoned to Narche by Jun. He says that he wants me to help in securing what may become our secret weapon. Now, I've known Arvis for years, and he's not one to exaggerate or toss around lies, so the say the least I was a bit intrigued. Oh, if this turns out to be what I hope it is then soon we shall all exact revenge for what has been done.

It didn't take me long to make my way to Narche, I usually have my ways of getting around quickly and easily, and for free I might add. But Narche was unusually odd this time around. You see, Narche has always stayed neutral politically. They haven't sided with the Empire nor have they sided with any resistance movements, like mine, the Returners. But, Narche seems in moderate turmoil today. Does this have something to do with Jun's news? I suddenly got a sickening feeling in my stomach.

I got into Jun's house and was greeted per usually. At first we shot the breeze, like always, a little light conversation feels good after a decent amount of travel. Jun, like most friends, like to make fun of my hobby. No laughing now…I'm…a treasure hunter…BUT I'm ordinarily branded as a THIEF! Grrr, I get so angry over that! I may plummet what I can from my usual jobs, but once I get the one treasure I'm after then I'll give up my treasure hunting and stealing for good. Ever since that day, about eight years ago, I've been on a mission to find one specific treasure that I believe with all my heart to exist because with all my heart I NEED it to exist. Of course, before that I was quite the trouble maker and explorer and pirate…but, but NOW it's for a good cause.

Jun finally got down to business. Turns out, he happened to find the woman whom everyone has been ghastly afraid of for the last several months. How he did and why he did I didn't bother to ask. In fact, I didn't bother to ask anything, I was speechless and a chill ran up and down my spine. Now, I heard the rumor that she managed to wipe out a fleet of the Empire's best soldiers during a training session without breaking a sweat. Why did she end up here? He said she was dispatched here along with two lower level soldiers to take the Genju from the mines. The Genju is still a little secret within some of the townsfolk, but apparently the Empire got word of the situation and sent force. Then, another chill ran through me. I feared the worst for Narche but Jun continued without faltering to fear. For an old man he sure is remarkable, I know that in times like this he is invaluable to us. Apparently the woman capable of unbelievable destruction was here, unaware of anything, stricken with a case of amnesia. And like I was reading a book, I knew Jun was going to send me after her, to assist her throughout her way. There was no time to waste and more discussion could be done later. But for now, I needed to search the mines to find her. I just hope she hasn't been discovered and/or left town yet. Otherwise, we may never get her help.

I saw a crumpled body at the bottom of a recently crumbled mine floor. Upon further inspection I knew it was her and she was asleep, unconscious, very peaceful yet seemingly more full of despair than the town she tried destroying. I hope I can find something to help her spirits once I get her to safety. But for now we have some tough company. I'd like to say I can wipe them all out by myself….but….just then the fabled moglies from the Narche caves came to offer their combat services. With their help we made quick work of the Narche general and his men.

After we were free of opposition I made for my secret switch at the end of the cave which leads outside, but not to the entrance where it's easy to find. She awoke while I was working the switch and so I initiated conversation with her. She seems to be fine, but the amnesia will probably take it's toll for who knows how long. Although I may frighten her a little with my caring she seems willing to trust me, which is very comforting to me, especially now….

Author's Note: Ok, just gonna get right to the point...japanese version of names on the left, and american on the right...anything not mentioned is the same in both.

Japanese/American  
Lock/Locke  
Narche/Narshe  
Jun/Arvis  
Moglies/Moogles


	4. Chapter 4 Captivated By Mystery

Chapter 4 – Edgar – Captivated By Mystery

Such a fascinating day it has been. My faithful companion and informant has returned to me once again with a rather unexpected yet openly welcomed lady. She seemed to be trusting to her surroundings but at the same time afraid. She looked very meek and her sheer beauty left me without words so I nodded to her and assumed my position on my throne. I didn't expect for her to so quickly pick up on my temporary loss of manners, for I had turned my back to a lady. How could I have done such a thing? I've spent the better part of my life learning women inside and out. My carefully refined sense of chivalry must have been lost in her mystery.

We, me, Lock and the woman who stated her name as Tina, had a brief conference in the luxury of my royal hall. Lock, as usual, after giving me the details of the situation left to find somewhere to place himself. I took the advantage to properly introduce myself to Tina and express my interest in obtaining her ass…istance. I wonder, what's so captivating about this woman? This was the first woman to react the way she did to me. I told her my true interests in her, and she simply swatted them away. Perhaps I'm just losing my touch I had over women….

I gave her permission to have a gander around my castle to her heart's content. She's a very special guest. She may not know it yet, but she will have a lot of work ahead of her. I hope she's willing to trust us, or the world may never regain sanity. She has been wandering around for a few hours now; perhaps she's lost and needs help. Perhaps I should go find her…..Oh, there she is.

Before I could address her and answer any questions she may have accumulated I was burdened with another guest. The horrid Cefca has appeared within the heart of my domain. I know all to well that my castle being located in the desert shall only increase his aggravation before meeting me face to face. He doesn't seem in a chatting mood today. He's trying to threaten me into giving him "the girl" saying she's of "little importance" to them. Well, my question to Cefca would be if she's of little importance then why send the great Cefca himself, one of the leading Generals of the entire Empire, to ask me about her? I know more than even he what she will be worth, in time. She's scared now, but once she has regained, or gained, her fighting spirit to its fullest she may be able to do more than all of my soldiers here could. Deep down, I think the Empire knows this information all to well. Cefca has gotten fed up with me, once again, and is leaving in a huff. I know he was just blowing off steam so I'll just let this day end now and get some much needed rest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke to find my castle on fire. Everyone was in a panic and rushing to safety. Then, at the height of my desperation, Cefca and his men made their appearance at my doorstep. I suppose we brought this on ourselves for secretly turning our backs on the Empire, but we have a good reason indeed. Alas, we were expecting something like this to happen one day, and so the Chancellor and I made configurations to this castle, allowing it to submerge into the sands of the desert, keeping it safely hidden underground until the time is right to emerge from the desert again. In fact, we were able to get the tunnel dug all the way past the mountain range to the north. This allows us to reach Corlingen and the other towns of this continent unreachable because of mountains surrounding Figaro. So, my present comrades and I escaped the burning castle leaving Cefca and his men behind to eat our dust. It wasn't too long before we noticed Tina's abilities that we'd heard about. We encountered many enemies along the way to South Figaro town and she used what I believed to be the ancient "magic" that we'd only heard stories of when we were kids. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it. It was incredible. She simply chanted mysterious phrases, then her whole body started to glow an eerie, fiery red. Then, out of nowhere, flames appeared and scorched the monsters to death. My god, if she could do this when she is weak, I….I can only imagine what she'll be capable of when we get the right fighting spirit in her…….

Author's Note: Ok, just gonna get right to the point...japanese version of names on the left, and american on the right...anything not mentioned is the same in both.

Japanese/American  
Lock/Locke  
Tina/Terra  
Cefca/Kefka  
Corlingen/Kohlington


	5. Chapter 5 Spite

Chapter 5 – Lock – Spite

South Figaro seemed as beautiful a sight as ever. I fear that soon this seemingly strong willed town will become an Empirial outpost. It was here we met Master Duncan's wife, living on the far edge of the town. She seemed, unphased by the news of her husband. Rumors abound that Duncan has been slain, and also his son Vargas is nowhere to be seen. Duncan is the martial arts trainer whom Mash, Edgar's brother, follows. In fact, we came across a cottage north of South Figaro near the mountain range. Edgar, knowing Mash far better than either me or Tina, identified aspects of the cottage's interior to be Mash's doings. Although there was no Mash anywhere around, perhaps he has heard the rumor of Master Duncan and is trying to find answers as well. Who knows at this point. At the present moment, we are attempting to make our way through the mountains to reach the Returner's secret hideout and base of operations. With any luck, we won't be journeying more than a day. After a brief rest in South Figaro we shall head out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I met the most creepy and rude man today. He was sitting at the bar, dressed all in black garb and looked to be dressed to kill. He had a canine companion with him that didn't look any friendlier. I believed that he appeared to be a formidable adventurer and we could use all the help we could get. Unfortunately, he wasn't thinking the same thing. I tried striking a conversation with him and he sat drinking his whiskey, seeming not to have even heard what I had said. After a few minutes of this charade I leapt up and demanded a response. Then he coldly gave me a warning and went back to staring off into space. Edgar walked in about this point and pulled me aside. He told me this man was known only as Shadow and shouldn't be tampered with. Shadow is a hired assassin and mercenary for anyone who offers the right price. Thinking about that for a second, I realized this character might not be the best person to befriend just yet.

With our new supplies bought from the wonderful shops in Figaro, and with a few chocobos to aid us in haste, we journeyed towards the mountains. Along the way we encountered various enemies, nothing out of the ordinary monster hunting that I'd been accustomed to. Edgar is a fine expertise of machinery. His abilities in devising and utilizing machine based weapons produce great results. Whether he's used as a fighter or a negotiator between realms, he's a great asset to the Returners. It reminds me of how our connection first started. It has been such a long time it seems we've been companions. Perhaps, eight years….wow..it really has been awhile. I remember it all so clearly as if we were new friends. I walked into the Pub at South Figaro, and seated where Shadow was sitting earlier today, Edgar sat. Now, I'm not one to pry into other's businesses, but I felt obliged to speak to this man. His clothes showed that he was by no means of any class I was connected to. I've been an adventurer for years and my clothes are simple yet well made for such purposes. I pride myself in having a costume similar to Robin Hood if his clothes were looser and blue, I don't care for green clothes. Edgar on the other hand, was sporting very vibrant and expensive clothing. It was very royal in design and was complete with a mantle that I'd have died for had it not been green. But green seems to suit him very well with his aristocratic demeanor and long blonde hair. Although he seemed to be a man who's very well off and could have just about anything his heart desired, I could tell he was in pain. I sat next to him and ordered a drink. After a few minutes of silence between us I made a witty observational attempt at conversation and he glared at me as if I were common scum and turned back around. My first reaction would have been to get angry, but something told me to be sympathetic instead. I tried again, this time not trying to be witty and instead trying to be natural. He seemed willing to open up but not willing to open up all at once. I asked him what was troubling him and he failed to respond. So, in hopes of getting him started, I started letting out my frustrations by telling my sad tale. Perhaps I'll write it down here one day, but for now I'd care to keep this brief and focus on Edgar. Edgar, after hearing my tale, offered his condolences and in a way I felt he was rewarding my bravery of speaking of such personal woes to a stranger. He then did the same for me. He had been drinking somewhat steadily ever since his father died two years before. So that would make it about ten years now that his father's been dead. Anyways, he explained that he was the king of all of Figaro and my jaw almost dropped to the bar stool. After dropping that bombshell of information on me he quickly continued with a request not to bow down to him or anything of that nature. For, he was not in the mood for praise, he was actually enjoying the one on one, man to man conversation with someone he'd never met and therefore, someone who couldn't judge him. He said that his brother Mash decided to abandon the castle forever and pursue personal freedom after his father died. Mash felt that it was solely the Empire's fault for their father's death. Edgar told me, that after facing the truth for over two years he realized how right Mash was. The Empire, who have been and still are up to this day allied with Figaro are rotten to the core. The Empire killed their father, Edgar believed, in an attempt to cause disorder and turmoil within Figaro, thinking that would lead to an easy capture of the Figaro realm by the Empirial forces. Unfortunately for them, Edgar managed to step up to the plate and presented himself to be quite a king himself. So I asked him, why was he sulking so now and for these last two years? He told me because he worries of his long lost brother, his grief over his father, and his paranoia of when and how the Empire will strike Figaro and take total control. I told him that I was indeed part of a resistance group rallying to oppose the Empire and hopefully overthrow them in the coming years with growing support. The Returners were small back then and we are indeed still small now, but for the last eight years we've secretly had full support of the king of Figaro, ever since that day…

We've had the feeling throughout our time traveling the mountains that we were either being followed or being watched. Some mysterious shadowy figure would appear from time to time and then run off with greater agility than I'd ever witnessed. I wanted to pursue this creature but I knew my mission was more important than petty observation and exploration so I tried to maintain focus on the events at hand. Although we were faring well with the current traveling, who knows what will await us in the future, especially if we can't insure Tina's help.

It seemed almost like a gift for my curiosity. The figure which we'd seen over and over again amongst the mist of the mountain ridges had appeared in front of us. He knocked us away from the cave leading to the other side of the mountain which we desired to reach. He didn't seem to hit us with considerable force. It was enough to knock us an impressionable distance but not enough for injury. I couldn't tell if he wanted a fight or if he was just eager for information like we were. Soon, all the questions would be answered.

Author's Note: Ok, just gonna get right to the point...japanese version of names on the left, and american on the right...anything not mentioned is the same in both. By the way, if you don't know what a chocobo is (shame on you) it's a large, yellow, goofy looking bird, kinda like an ostrich, used for travel.

Japanese/American

Mash/Sabin  
Tina/Terra


	6. Chapter 6 Brave Bear

Chapter 6 – Mash – Brave Bear

Everyone is fine, now. I suppose it's worth explaining the days events, it has been a rather eventful day after all.

Yesterday morning, I awoke in my usual manner. I brewed some of my favorite tea, I didn't eat though. Eating in the morning is bad for my training. I regularly perform early morning meditation and stretching exercises and wait until about noon to eat. I have trained by a very strict code for a few years now. I met Master Duncan about eight years ago. I wasn't in much of fighting condition then but since I suppose you could say I've developed into quite a "bear" as one of Edgar's friends called me (chuckles) I don't know, I guess it was cute. She seems nice but confused and that's ok with me. I didn't really take the time to get to know her but I look forward to it someday.

Anyways, Master Duncan met me years ago and saw great potential in my spirit and decided to train me. Master has a unique way of training that is different and more powerful and dangerous than any other training in the world. He specializes in the hand to hand martial arts focusing on inner, almost magical, abilities that grow in strength with the fighter. He already had a group of students whom he had been teaching for several years but he threw me into them as if I were quite the little prodigy. He made sure to take great care though as he knew I was still physically inferior to all his other students, especially Vargas. Oh Vargas, he was a wonderful peer. No one could best him in combat. In fact, towards the end of my training I witnessed the Master himself having trouble taking down Vargas. I'd always wondered what he was fighting so hard for. Master says there's no point in fighting if you have nothing to fight for. So I've always wondered what it was.

When I was ready to find lunch yesterday, I went to South Figaro to treat myself as I do every now and then. The news I heard chilled me to the bone. Everyone who knew me in town told me that my Master had been mysteriously killed and was nowhere to be found. Not only that, Master's star pupil, his son, Vargas, was missing as well. Actually, now that I think of it, it wasn't until halfway up into the mountains where Master's wife said he was training that I realized a personal truth. Vargas wasn't the Master's star pupil…..I was...The thought of what that meant chilled me as well. I realized what fate could have dealt based on my actions. I realized what Vargas was fighting for….

Although everyone said that Master was dead, his wife didn't believe so, so at least I had one person who believed him to be alive as well. I could sense Master was still there…somewhere…and I was going to find him. My day of searching turned up nothing, so I stayed in a cave within the mountains and decided to continue tomorrow.

When I awoke that day, that day being this morning, I noticed someone else's presence on the mountain. Eager to see if it was indeed Master, although I didn't sense Master's spirit anywhere, I ran out of the cave and continued my frantic search of the mountains. Oddly enough, while looking around I did see a foreign party entering the mountains. Later, I identified one of them as my brother, but instead of pursuing him I decided to continue on the trail to this mysterious person on the mountain. Whoever it was had a very strong spirit, almost as strong as Master's. He/she also had to at least have the skill and agility of one of Master Duncan's students. There are no other martial arts students in the world like Master's and we pride ourselves with that knowledge. The day was coming near an end and I still hadn't been able to catch up to this person. It was about this point that I realized that this person was ACTUALLY trailing and watching my brother and his companions. How ironic? I guess it was a good thing I was following because when I finally caught up to everyone……

Edgar and his two companions were struggling in combat against….Vargas? I had no idea why Vargas was fighting these people but I certainly wanted answers. When I presented myself before him he didn't offer much reason besides spite for me. He believed in all of his heart and mind that it was I, and not he, who was chosen by Master as his favorite, and this decision of choosing someone else over his own son must have made Vargas snap. I….cared for Vargas…he was a great martial artist but I guess the power consumed him and he couldn't embrace his own acceptance. He may not have been Masters favorite, but he was still a wonder student. Although I may have been Master's star pupil, that's no obligation to murder your own father, and he appeared not to be done with his homocidal streak. He's a sick creature now, and unfortunately, left me no choice but to put him to sleep….

With one patented technique that Master Duncan devised to be impossible to dodge or block I fell Vargas. With that blow, I unleashed all the feelings that I'd pent up inside the last two days and night. His blood was all over my hands, but I felt no guilt. I paid my final respects to what could have been the greatest martial artist in the world and then inquired as to why my brother was here…so far away from home.

Turns out that do to Cefca's attack at Figaro Castle he's decided to aid the Returners 100 percent and without any affiliation to the Empire. At last Edgar! You've made me proud of you again. You truly are a remarkable king.

With that brief conversation, I decided to fulfill what I then felt to be my ultimate destiny. I have been in royalty since birth, I spent the last eight years in martial arts training essentially on my own in the wilderness. Now, I felt it to be my mission to aid the Returners and crush the Empire at any cost. I've already paid with my father's life, I think it's time for us to get our revenge…first hand! Master Duncan would rest easier...

Author's Note: Ok, just gonna get right to the point...japanese version of names on the left, and american on the right...anything not mentioned is the same in both.

Japanese/American

Mash/Sabin  
Cefca/Kefka


	7. Chapter 7 Allegiance

Chapter 7 – Tina – Allegiance

I can't seem to get to sleep. Everything has been going so fast lately. It wasn't more than two days ago I felt completely helpless. I didn't know my name, my reason, anything at all. Now, I'm surrounded by people who want to help me and are trying to tell me that I'm not bad but the people I used to work for are bad. It's all so confusing, who's right? Am I truly righteous or was I a willing pawn in evil plans? Were the plans actually evil? Are these people trying to help me really the evil ones trying to gain my favor? I really don't know where to turn to for answers. I try turning to Lock or Edgar and they fail to assist me. They say they don't want to pressure me into choosing their side because then they'd be just as bad as the people who formally ruled over me. Unfortunately, I don't know how to make this decision. Up until now I've just being with the flow, knowing these men wouldn't bring harm to me. In fact, I hear that creepy man that was at the castle was one of the leaders of the Empire and they wanted to kidnap me. Does that mean Edgar saved my life? If he saved my life, what do I owe in return? He's a king, what could I possibly offer him? What of Lock? He saved me too, do I owe him something as well? I guess getting my confusion on paper has helped me out a little, I'm starting to fall into sleep…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I feel very refreshed today. I must have fallen asleep before I could finish my entry. Everyone took me to meet Banon last night. He's the leader and mentor of the Returners. Their hideout is hidden in the mountains far from plain site, so at least I feel safe here. Banon was a little scary at first. He started talking about horrible things that he says I'd done. How could I have killed a large swarm of soldiers in three minutes! I know it's lie, it has to be a lie…I couldn't really kill someone…could I?

But he did his best to comfort me; he told me the story of Pandora's box. The story where there was a box that everyone was told never to open and then someone went and opened it anyway. All the evils of the world were released leaving nothing in the box except hope. He says that I was that ray of hope that they were desperately seeking. Does that mean I must help them? Before I could say anything he was overtaken by fatigue and so we all rested. But….if I'm that hope…who's to say hope is really good? I mean, could hope actually be an evil? Can hope just blind a person from truth and lead them into more downfalls? In that case, could hope be the greatest of all evils? I sure hope I'm not as bad as I think I am. Everything is still pretty blurry so I'm in no condition to make urgent decisions.

Later that afternoon we all had a meeting. Although I was still undecided, they invited me to sit in. They all discussed the current situation with me, Figaro, Mash's recent acceptance into the Returners, and the Empire's secret research. Banon thinks that the Magic-Based armors that the Empire uses in their military has the same magic powers linked to that 1000 year old War of the Magi. "War of the Magi?" I asked. They told me that long, long ago, there were three gods of Magic and Battle and they fought with each other over petty differences. Each of the three gathered considerable sized forces and fought for 100's of years with each other, reducing the planet to nothing but ruin. After all that time of fighting with each other, they all came into agreement and decided to encase themselves in stone, and stop the fighting before they could cause more damage to the world. The people used in the battle were transformed into Genju, which were like humans transformed by their own magical abilities. The three Gods, the Magi, knew that these Genju and normal humans couldn't live together or they'd recreate such a war as the war they fought. So they created a world just for the Genju and created a barrier preventing entrance or exit from either world. The three Magi, now turned to stone, were put beyond that barrier so that human hands couldn't touch them and become consumed by the same power that consumed the Gods themselves and forced war on the world.

I wondered how could there be a correlation between that time over 1000 years ago and today? No one knew, but Banon did feel there was at least some correlation to be discovered. Edgar mentioned that he and all of Figaro were to cut off all association with the Empire. If the Empire is really bad, does that mean Figaro will endure the same fate that came to the castle? Oh, that day was so frightening. I woke up and fire was everywhere. Luckily, Lock was nearby and we escaped before the fire made maneuvering impossible.

Oh, it was but such a delightful conversation we had, I learned much about the world's current events and how genuinely concerned these people were about life and people and freedom. With such a sincere concern on everyone's face, how could these people be evil? I've finally decided, I'm going to help them.

Before I could formally make my statement known by the group there came a distressing message. A Returner soldier stumbled into the hideout, severely wounded and barely able to speak. He had several wounds on his body, he himself was clutching the most cruel wound on his side. He muttered that the Empire was coming towards Figaro and onward to the Returners' hideout. Without a moment to lose, everyone assessed the situation and acted accordingly. Lock volunteered to rush back to South Figaro and attempt to infiltrate and slow down the Empire at any cost. I've been traveling with him since the very beginning, I sure hope he comes back ok, I'd hate to lose someone I haven't repaid yet. Edgar, Mash, and Banon decided to sneak out the back on a raft to reach Narche and hopefully reach some agreement with the people there, knowing that due to the frozen Genju that was found there the Empire would probably strike them next, even though Narche is a neutral town. They urged me to come along, boasting that I may learn more about my abilities, if nothing else. They don't realize that I've decided to help them at all costs as well, I suppose I'll have to tell them some time…

Author's Note: Ok, I'll just make this quick. Japanese names on the left, American names on the right.

Japanese/American

Tina/Terra  
Lock/Locke  
Genju/Esper  
Mash/Sabin  
Narche/Narshe


	8. Chapter 8 Faithful

Chapter 8 – Banon – Faithful

We, Edgar sama, Mash san, Tina san, and myself, are riding raft down the river flowing behind our hideout. Out intention is to use its flow to reach Narche and get the Elder there behind our cause. Narche is currently neutral but we're hoping to help change that. I never did get to formally introduce myself and explain my history to Tina; I didn't think it was necessary at the time. I think it'd be best if I just write my story down here so that perhaps one day soon Tina may be able to see why I'm on the side I am and perhaps gain more reason to join our cause permanently.

I've been the leader of the Returners for perhaps fifteen years or so now. I'm a man of great age, I'm in my sixties now. I've been a priest since I was in my twenties. Phew, it seems like such a long time thinking about it now. I decided to become a priest so I could ultimately help people in need with healing and God. I used to live in the small town of Tzen, where I spent most of my life. It was early on in my life, mid-teens actually, that I decided to join the priesthood. Since then, I've had no regrets in myself. Except….one.

I must have been in my middle twenties or so when the Empire came to Tzen looking for recruits. The Empire seemed so nice at the time. Emperor Ghastra came into town with a few soldiers and General Leo. I never formally met Ghastra, but I spent a decent amount of time in the church with Leo. Believe it or not, Leo, one of the Empire's greatest assets, is a very religious man. So, to say the least I was pleased with his presence. He asked me of my position and I gladly told him I was happily rising in the ranks of the clergy. He told me that it was a very noble profession that he held dear. In fact, he desired to actually become a clergyman instead of a general but fate has a way of working things out differently than we planned. With little more than this he had earned all my respect. He asked me if I'd consider joining the Empire. I laughed and said absolutely not because I was no soldier and dared not become one. My sole purpose for living was to protect, heal, and help those in need, not to make others feel pain and pressure. He reassured me that the Empire was nothing like that at all. In fact, if I truly wanted to help people then I should join the Empire to gain access to foreign lands. That way, I could help more people all over the world, doing what I love to do. It took no more than half a minute's thought to decide. I was hooked and ready for the Empire to reel me in.

For the next twenty years I spent my life serving the Empire. They worked hard at expanding and gaining more access and connections to lands they'd formally left untouched. The goal in mind was to have a worldwide connection through the Empire and have the whole world be peacefully ruled as one; much like that of a busy household. If everyone isn't home then no one knows what's going on and so problems start arising. I was happier than I'd ever been because I'd succeeded in seeing almost all the world had to offer. I'd visited all the towns on my home continent and I'd even gone as far as the land of Figaro where I spent time with the King. He was quite a nice man. All the while I was in the Empire, Leo kept a watchful eye over me, telling me everything he could, even secrets that could have gotten him in serious trouble for repeating. I'm glad he cared for me so much, because it ultimately saved my life….

It was about fifteen years ago…the Empire had gone from a few hundred soldiers to several thousand stationed all over the world. Leo had grown to become a fine soldier and the highest ranking officer there was, aside from Emperor Ghastra. One evening, Leo met me secretly with distressing news. He told me that Ghastra had a secret weapon he had been developing for a few years. Leo himself hadn't seen her, but he knew it was a girl who possesses some strong magical abilities that they were trying to gain control over. I thought that this news was the worst of it all. Ghastra's experimenting on some…..girl? It sounded so twisted to me that I almost passed out from being light headed. Then, Leo told me the most distressing news. He said that this girl wasn't being experimented on for no planned purpose, there was indeed a reason. I shuddered to think what it could have been, and I'll never forget what happened next.

Leo's head sunk down slightly, his stature still straight, like a real soldier. Then with a combination of fear, anger, and guilt, he said, "Ghastra…wants world domination!" Then, before I could even say anything, he lunged forward at me, pressed his left hand against my mouth, signaled me not to speak, and slipped a note into my right pocket with his right hand. Then, he turned and marched off into his quarters……………………….

I didn't need to read the note, I knew what it said. Without a second to spare, I stood up, regained my composure, and walked out of the castle and out of Victor, forever. I didn't care to grab any of my possessions, I just ran out of the castle and south to Maranda. There, I awaited the next leaving of the boat to Figaro. When I got to Figaro I met Master Duncan, whom I've heard much about in my travels to Figaro. He, for some reason, also knew me. I hadn't been a very popular name outside the Empire and those I'd helped, but apparently those with good karma are well recognized by men like Duncan. He urged me to do something about my troubles. I didn't even bother telling him all the details that I've written here, I just told him I had to leave the Empire. He decided at the very least to offer me some training. I wasn't really up for that idea but he gave me a quick, simple, crash course in battling. To say the least, his week of training did heighten my curing abilities and at least gave an old man like me a way to defend himself against the monsters around the area. I'm eternally grateful for Duncan, if it weren't for him I probably wouldn't have started the Returners.

So after Duncan's training he left me to continue his training of both himself and to gather more pupils. I created the Returners from scratch. Mostly I was able to recruit disillusioned soldiers of the Empire and Figaro. It didn't seem like that would be enough though. While meditating in the mountains about eight or nine years ago I met a young man named Lock. His spirit was extremely powerful but he was full of guilt. I offered my friendship to him if only to provide support to a man with a hurt heart. Then he told me why he was full of guilt and how much remorse he feels towards the Empire. Then, out of curiosity, I asked him what his current profession is. He said he didn't have a profession, per say, but he did travel from place to place in search of adventure and such. I thought, this man would be a fantastic addition to my league. We need a man who can find information and other strong adventurers. The fact that he too had a great grudge with the Empire only heightened the possibility of convincing this man to join me.

Even with all this hope filling my body, Lock joined me with even less coaxing than I'd planned, which greatly surprised me. I find it hard for someone to genuinely want to help a man with a mission from God to stop an Empire with overwhelming numbers. Apparently, it's not so crazy after all. Especially when Lock, our master of personal negotiations, managed to get us aid from not only the King of Figaro (our current home) but also the ultimate ace in the hole, Tina. I was glad to get the rumor of her disappearance from the Empire. I live to serve people, and when I knew I was leaving someone behind in the Empire to be tampered with I felt this great hole in my heart that no amount of good karma could heal. Now that she is in our possession, I feel I can right this wrong. I no longer have any regrets…if I die on this mission, I won't be afraid.

Author's Note: Ok, I'll make this quick, japanese names on the left, american on the right. By the way, I have Banon using "sama" and "san" out of respect. Banon addresses them respectfully because he's older and feels it's neccesary. Although, just wait until Cayenne...then there will be "sama" and "san" freakin everywhere!

japanese/american  
Tina/Terra  
Lock/Locke  
Mash/Sabin  
Ghastra/Gestahl


	9. Chapter 9a Hidden Threat

Chapter 9a – Lock – Hidden Threat

The traveling wasn't easy. I managed to get here to South Figaro and while I contemplate my next move I find it a decent time to sit and write my story down.

By the time I got to the other side of the mountains I noticed the Empire on their way to the Returners' hideout. Luckily, brains aren't an Empirial soldier's strong suit. I convinced the leader that the mountains were off limits to everyone. Now, I knew that excuse alone wasn't going to get me off the hook, so while they conversed amongst themselves I tried to come up with some probably reasons for my bold statement, especially since I'm facing incredibly overwhelming odds if they find me suspicious. Although they're not too bright, the soldiers have a tendency be quite skilled in viciousness. Hell, most of them are as big if not bigger than Mash, quite scary if I say so myself. If I may compare myself to Mash….it'd be like comparing Superman to Peter Piper. Except…I HATE GREEN! Also…I don't think Mash has a tendency to train in spandex and speedos.

Anyways, the leader of the soldiers, luckily there was no general at hand, if there was I'd have been in serious trouble, the leader asked me quite roughly why the mountains were off limits. I could tell the wrong move would land me an ass beating comparable only to that Returner that barely made it back alive. So, very calmly I asked if he'd heard of Master Duncan's death. He looked to his comrades and roughly said "no!" I could tell he was losing patience with me so I had to say something bold to get his attention. I told him that Master Duncan was the greatest martial artist in the world who's beaten monsters all over the world. Unimpressed, the leader took a step towards me, I cautiously continued my story. I told him that there's something mysterious happening in the mountains and whatever it was it managed to kill Master Duncan and all his current disciples. The soldier laughed, "Ha! Well if some old karate dude and his pipsqueaks can't defeat whatever is in there then why not let us deal with it?" He seemed quite sure of himself, now was my time to use my expert…er…lying skills.

"I can't let you in!" I exclaimed, leaping in front of the cave entrace, basically putting my life on the table for snatching. "Master Duncan is world famous for his fighting; he's been said to have almost God-like power and speed. Not only that! But his students are said to possess as much skill as he, if not more because of their youth. They're so powerful they don't need swords and conventional weaponry. Their minds and bodies are as powerful as 100 soldiers each!" Then I noticed they were ready to get hostile with me. "Do all of you, basically unknown soldiers of the Empire, think you can take down this 'thing' that the strongest people on the planet had no chance against? I can't let you throw away your lives! I'd rather myself die first!" Oddly enough, that was all it took to finally convince them. They sheathed their swords, bid me farewell, and returned to South Figaro. Phew, that was a close one. I must admit that although I handled that quite well and kept a cool composure, I was scared to death. The thing that bugged me most, though, was that they didn't even ask what I was doing on the mountain in the first place. I had a damn good lie for that too. Hahaha

Anyways, here I am, hiding in the corners and shadows of South Figaro town. This place is absolutely swarming with Empirial soldiers, some even with Magic-Based armor. This is not a good place for me to be. I know the others were heading to Narche, so when I get the chance to figure a way out of this town I'm heading straight to Narche. Only problem is, first I need to get out of here.

I've been here a couple of days, listening for gossip and rumors of the townspeople and soldiers. It warms me to know that even when the Empire is right in their faces, the people here are still willing to rebel. I'm not sure if it's bravery, or lack of intelligence. In either case, it's heartwarming to me. I also get great joy out of the rumors floating around about the now infamous "story of the monster in the mountains" that scared away all the soldiers. I did get a few pieces of useful information. For one, there's a couple of secret passages in this town. Apparently, the biggest house to the north has two passages. One leads out of town and the other leads to another house in town. If I can find someone who knows about the secret passage then I can get out of here in a flash without having to fight a regime of troops………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After a few bribes and confrontations I managed to get into the secret passage. I had to grab some merchant's garb in town so as to blend in a little better; I don't think I mentioned that earlier, oh well. Anyways, it seems the townspeople will open up to you and the soldiers will simply ignore you if you're dressed as a merchant. I may have to use this information again, so I shall remember this well.

In the big house I found the man who sold the information that gave away this town. A rich man, who sold out to become richer, I will never understand such a hideous act. If my theory is correct, I don't believe that rich man will ever understand it either. Perhaps, when one has worked to acquire wealth, one understands the power of that wealth. Therefore, that person is attracted to those boosting the same wealth, and believe me, the Empire is certainly not lacking in that department. I feel bad for the future state of this town though. Now, it's just inhabited and temporarily shut down by the Empire. I know soon they will leave an everlasting mark on this town. May it be by destruction of property, taking of wives, recruiting of men, something despicable will come of this all. I just feel guilty that I was only able to stop them from reaching the Returners. If I had the power to stop them from taking this town I'd do it. Now, I am powerless, but soon we shall be powerful, I know it.

Anyways, here I am, in the basement of the rich man's house and it seems I have company. Hmm, General Celes!...

Author's Note: you know the drill by now...I hope...by the way, I broke this into two chapters because I felt it was appropriate to have two voices, but I felt it was also one collective scenario to be told, so hence it's a two part chapter...probably won't be the last time I do this...oh, and I apologize for the Mash Superman Lock Peter Piper image...it was the first thing that came to mind!

Japanese/American

Lock/Locke  
Narche/Narshe  
Mash/Sabin


	10. Chapter 9b Wrong

Chapter 9b – Celes – Wrong

I'd have never imagined such a scenario as this to have played out. Here I am, sitting in a cave only a few miles from our destination, unable to fall asleep and writing to get out my harbored thoughts, while the man of the hour is sleeping, and snoring I might add, just two feet away. He must have some ulterior motive for helping me. He says he just wanted to help me, but I believe it's a lie. In fact, I'll bet he knew I was here and had an idea to come snatch me and possibly make a profit off the Empire. I left the Empire, I'm a traitor as far as they're concerned. The worldwide war they've started has no purpose whatsoever. No matter what happens, the current trends aren't going to lend favor to neither the Empire nor the towns they take over. In fact, I foresee that the world will either crush Ghastra, or Ghastra will crush the world. In either case, Ghastra loses. What's the point of ruling a world in ruins?

Hmm…looking at this…person…he doesn't seem so bad. He's actually kind of cute. Perhaps I should just go with the flow, he doesn't look like he'll lead me into any traps. If he does, I'll have no obligations against slitting his throat. For I, am former General Celes. I'm indeed ashamed of the things that I've done in the name of the Empire. I've leveled a city and if I weren't here, now, I'd probably be leveling another. Now that I think of it, the Empire was ready to execute me tomorrow. Why would this guy help me for profitable purposes if for one, I'm extremely dangerous, and secondly of no importance to anyone? Could this guy have a noble cause? Is he just a pervert wearing a smile? In any case, I'd at the very least like to keep a low profile while I'm wanted for treason.

Since sleep is still far off from me, I shall tell the tale of the day. I was brought here, to South Figaro, for execution. Why they chose here? I'm not sure, perhaps to send a message to the citizens here that the Empire will do whatever they have to if met with resistance; even if it means killing their own general.

I was in the basement of the rich man's house, which is now being used as the Empire's base of South Figaro. Then, as the guard watching over me fell asleep, in comes Lock, dressed in a ridiculous merchant's outfit which obviously didn't fit him nor suit him. He was rather quick to helping me though, although I could tell he knew who I was. I gave him one more chance to reconsider trying to take me away from there, but his mind was made up on the issue. He unchained me and we made our way to the secret passage leading out of town. I must say one thing about him; he has very quick, careful hands. He took the key out of the sleeping soldiers pocket without as much as a grunt from the sleeper.

I must give Lock another piece of credit due. He promised me he'd protect me, and he did just that up until now. I'm sure tomorrow will be no different, I've known people like him, and they don't change. Much like, people like me never change….

Author's Note:

Japanese/American

Lock/Locke  
Gestahl/Ghastra


	11. Chapter 10 Rejected

Chapter 10 – Edgar – Rejected

At long last we've arrived on land. It feels so invigorating seeing Narche just a mile off from here. A short walk and we'll be safe, for a little while at least. Oh, but I do wish we were a complete unit. You see, the rapids were fierce at best. We, Tina, Mash and myself, were able to handle the troubles without much difficulty while keeping Banon safe from harm's way. Towards the end of our ride down the river we encountered this large squid. Now, I'm a man of royalty, I haven't been in many encounters against monsters and the like. But if I may say so even with my limited experience, this monster was….unique…

His name apparently was Orthros, and by his determination I don't think it'll be the last we hear of him. Then again, that's just my opinion, how am I to judge the nature of monsters? Anyways, he was much stronger than any of the other monsters we'd encountered on the river. In fact, you could say even with our collective effort we were overwhelmed by him. Luckily, we managed to best him before he could finish us off. Such awful catchphrases he had as well. Anyways, in an attempt to not be outdone, Mash leapt into the water to finish off the cowardly beast with a final deathblow. Now, we weren't really concerned with any "finishing off" today. We were mostly concerned with….uh….LIVING!

Apparently…my brother always has this feeling of being competitive, even when he's on the run. No, he didn't die like it may seem I'll report. But…I do terribly worry of his safety now. He got swept off into the river once he left our raft and he was rushed into the wrong canal. I've never passed through these parts before so I know not where they'll lead. I know Mash is a strong person, inside and out, and he'll be able to survive on his own. Hell, he's been surviving on his own for a decade now, since father died, and he can surely do it again if need be. I worry for him though, and Banon reassures me of what I just admitted. He believes we will see him again very soon and he'll be safe as can be. In fact, Banon says this may not even be a setback; it may end up being a shortcut. I can't imagine how this would be the outcome, but Banon is very wise, I'll trust in his decision no matter what.

I don't think it's been formally written how me and Banon met. Well, one day I met Lock in the South Figaro pub. After much discussion of our sorrows he asked me to take a stand and fight the Empire back. I didn't think it would be a good idea on my part. For him, he's a relatively unknown man, whether he believes so or not, and I'm a very well known man on this continent and at least partly known on others. If I were to ally my kingdom with a radical faction, what would become of us? His answer…."come speak with our leader" That's all he said, and in the end that's all he needed to say.

I met with Banon immediately. He was a bit older than I imagined. I imagined a younger man, perhaps Lock's age or older, just stronger and smarter than Lock. Alas, I was greeted by this physically weak priest who passed no judgment over anything I said. He instead, just stated the fact. This man was indeed very wise, and knew more of the Empire than anyone I'd ever met. I found out later why he knew so much of the Empire and how glad I was that someone of his experience found the courage to break away from something so evil at its roots. So, to say the least I was impressed by this man and felt obliged to help in any way I could. Any way, of course, that wouldn't jeopardize my union. His idea was for me to keep all affiliation with the Returners to a minimum. No one outside of my domain should know, and to this day no one does.

Anyways, here we are in Narche. Unfortunately, thanks to Tina's affiliation with the Empire and more specifically its attack on the town recently, we were immediately booted out of town. Banon and I could sense further pressure on this town would cause a riot so we decided to use more secretive means to get into town. Tina showed us a secret passage that supposedly she and Lock used to exit town on her previous visit. Damn that Lock for always having to help even when he's not present!

Tina seems very special and unique to me now. A victim of amnesia, she's like the baby child whom has no knowledge and absorbs surrounding knowledge like a sponge. Unlike the child however she feels painful consequences from acquiring this knowledge. I can feel it too. Every piece of horrid news is like another needle in her bleeding heart. But what is her heart truly bleeding for? Is it bleeding because of someone, or is it bleeding because of not having someone? In either case, I wish I had the ability to help, but I can tell from our first meeting that it will ultimately lead to nothing. Her heart is not designed for me, and I feel it's not designed for Lock either, nor any man on this world. Hmm… could she become lesbian?

Upon navigating the long, dark caves of Narche, we managed to stumble into the moglies' cave. Wow, what a site it was. I've personally never seen a moglie, I've seldom even heard stories of them. There they were though, dozens of moglies. They were very cute to say the least. It's almost impossible to describe them correctly. If peace, love, and happiness were personified…it'd be a moglie. They're short, round, white creatures with tiny pink wings that don't seem like they'd be able to carry the much larger, bean shaped body. All they could say was "kupo" so we had no means of properly communicating. I swear though that one looked like he could understand every word we said. Tina, upon seeing them, ran away from us screaming "cute!" Here we are currently, taking a breather while Tina plays with the moglies. I'm watching her and admiring her form. She's so confused, so lost inside…but now...she's playing happily as if there's nothing else in this world to worry her. Perhaps, I know what key is needed to unlock her heart now. I may write it down once I discover more. Eh? There's a moglie tugging at my shoulder. I think he wants to play but I'm a little too old for that. Oddly, just as I wrote that sentence I'm noticing Banon playing with a moglie. Still, I don't feel like it!...Aww…he sensed my coldness and is strolling away, almost like he's holding in tears……………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Aww, come here little moglie (whistles). Ahhh! He leapt to me! Hahaha…this is so much fun! Ahahaha! Er…hmm…I mean…let's get out of this cave before we make fools of ourselves………………………………………………………………………………….

We reached the end of the cave, at last, and were greeted promptly by Jun, as if he knew we were coming. I don't know if Lock mentioned it earlier but Jun is a remarkable man. We got right down to some quick business concerning the town and the frozen Genju that was found in the mines, and obviously the target of the Empire's attack here. He reports that no matter what information is given to the citizens here they refuse to side with the Returners. The town is determined to stay neutral and avoid all conflict of this war. The problem is, if they don't side with the Empire they'll probably destroy Narche to get the Genju, regardless if they're neutral or not. Hopefully we can get that point across to the town elder…before it's too late to make a choice…

Author's Note: The previous Chapters 9a and 9b, this chapter, and the next couple of chapters dealing with Mash all occured (in the game) at the same time. It was a rather unique segment that allowed the player to select a scenario to play out, keeping in mind that each one was happening at the same time, therefore, Lock, Banon's team, and Mash's team all make it to Narche together. Just a note for those not familiar with this game or segment of the game. By the way, Edgar and sexuality will become more and more present over time. Just wait until you see who he proposes to.

Japanese/American

Narche/Narshe  
Orthros/Ultros  
Jun/Arvis  
Genju/Esper  
Moglies/Moogles  
Lock/Locke  
Mash/Sabin  
Tina/Terra


	12. Chapter 11 Standoff

Chapter 11 – Mash – Standoff

Damn me and my competitive edge. I blame the Figaro blood within me. Our party managed to overpower Orthros but I was determined not to let him escape and survive. Unfortunately, not only did I fulfill what I set out to do, I was swept off into the current because I overestimated my strength against nature's forces. In my angry madness I'd forgotten one of Master's most important rules: Respect Mother Nature and she will respect you back. I evidently didn't respect her. Now, here I am, completely lost due to my carelessness. I was washed up onto a shore in God knows where. Thankfully, I'm not alone. Right by the shore was a small house off by itself. When I got nearby I was met by a merchant on a chocobo trying to sell his wares. I wasn't really interested in spending what little money I had on me but I noticed a man nearby who bought out the entire merchant's stock of shurikens. To say the least, I was a bit intrigued by the man's purchasing decisions. He must have bought at least thirty triplets of the stars. Judging from his appearance and openness about purchasing so many weapons he was already well armed. He was wearing all black martial arts and stealth garb. He looked like a ninja, but in any case I wanted to talk to him. Here I am completely lost; at the very least he may have a clue as to my proper direction.

"Where you from buddy?" I asked him. At first he seemed to ignore me as if he didn't hear my voice, but I know he did. After a brief pause I was ready to ask him again but he decided to form a reply before I could let the words flow from my already opened mouth. "….the shadows" he said. I figured this guy wasn't the cheeriest dude around so I just kept my voice to a business tone. "Any chance you know where we are? I'm lost and I gotta find my friends in Narche…." Before I could finish my sentence, which came out much like rambling by the way, he announced, "the Empire has built a base in the sands south of here and are planning to attack and take over Doma." Completely forgetting all about my previous problems I focused all my attention to this new discovery. "Wha! That damn Empire!..." Suddenly I remembered my own problems. "What's the nearest way to Narche from here?" He had been tending to his dog during the entire conversation, and now he stood up and looked at me for the first time. I had no clue what he was going to do but in any case I made my mind and body ready for anything. I thought that he may reach for and shoot a weapon at me at any second but he simply stood straight up and asked for my name. "Mash Rene Figaro…" I said, "brother to King Edgar Figaro." He shot me a mistrusting glance. "Ah, well if you're a king's brother then what are you doing lost, asking for a strangers assistance?" It was at this point that my soaking wet clothes were beginning to bother me. It wasn't the weight that altered my stance, it was the chills running over my body that was making me a little uneasy. The sun was setting, so I was hoping to make tracks soon. I wouldn't want to have to sleep on someone's front yard.

"Look, it's a long story. I got separated from my friends and I just need to get back to them." He seemed to be in the mood to depart from this area as well. "Well then, I suppose I could show you the way southward towards Doma. There's a forest nearby. If you make it through….ah…nevermind. I'll just show you the way." I expressed my deepest gratitude to him as we started to move forward. I went to pet his dog but it snapped at me like it was thirsty for blood. I think for my paranoia's sake, I'd best keep my distance from this man and his….. Speaking of which, I never did get a name from him…………………………………………………………………….

His name is….Shadow? Well, I'm not one to pass judgment over names. He did report right after telling me his name, "just know….if I feel like it I'll just leave you. It's nothing personal…I follow where the winds take me."……………….This guy is strange.

We got a decent ways south I suppose. Note to self: when I have free time to train, train with soaking wet clothes on. After hours of walking and fighting monsters I'm completely exhausted. I believe he sensed that vibe coming from me and asked if we wanted to stop for the evening. Although I had been dying for him to say something of the sort for hours I acted reluctant to agree. Something tells me he picked up on that vibe as well. One thing can be said about Shadow, he's got skills. Dressed the way he was I figured he either had skills in thieving or in martial arts like myself. Turns out I was wrong. When a slow monster attacked us he'd lunge into the fray with a dagger or short sword of some kind. When a fast and/or flying monster appeared and became hostile towards us, he's launch a trio of those shurikens I saw him purchase earlier. His timing and aiming were extremely precise in both methods of monster destroying. His dress was indeed for stealth and speed. I couldn't blame him really; I'm dressed for speed and ease of motion with my training gear on. He certainly is a worthy combatant. I'd soon learn this first hand………………….

Just as I was getting relaxed I overheard him mumbling something. I thought at first he wasn't talking to me, but who would he be talking to? Then I thought about what I heard, "I'd like to test your abilities." Would he be saying this to me? What does that mean? Before I could answer, my instincts acted for me. I was sitting with my legs crossed and I leapt to leaning on one knee, did a ¾ turn with my wet top in my left hand, flinging it counterclockwise, catching Shadow's right wrist holding a knife in that hand, and quickly within the same motion grabbed the other end of my top with my right hand pulling it against Shadow's wrist and holding back the blade still just an inch or so from my face. We both froze in that instant that felt like forever. Behind the black wrappings hiding all of his face less his eyes I could feel him smiling and I followed suit. With the next motion I used my left hand to knock away his weapon wielding hand as I leapt up and back to assume a proper stance. He leapt back as well to do the same, although I know he has no prior martial arts skills. Otherwise, he could have been using them this past day. We stood glaring at each other for several seconds until he started to run towards me, both hands concealed in proper stealth fighting fashion. As I think of it now, I wonder how long this man has been practicing such techniques. I can tell that he has not been practicing his entire life. For, if he had he'd have surely learned more martial arts skills. No, this man is definitely trained to kill and nothing more. So I assume if he is not able to kill whatever target he pursuits, then he is willing to accept the fate he would have dealt out upon himself. This is a cold, soulless man. I imagine he has nothing to live for, which in his case is a blessing and a curse. The double-edge effect is much like his blades. He has nothing to live for, therefore has no fear of death. He has nothing to live for; therefore he has no drive to protect him from that sudden death.

As I said before, he ran towards me, a half second before he was within striking distance I saw the shine of a blade immerge from his body. Where it was coming and where it was going I had no clue, I had to follow, in this case, the most basic of martial arts' rules: follow your opponent's eyes. He wasn't an easy opponent though, for his eyes focused solely on my eyes as well. Just then, as I began sensing the blade move towards me from an unknown angle, I saw the moment of switch in his eyes. I hadn't but maybe the smallest of fractions of a second to react and all I heard and saw became a blur. When I stopped to look at myself and my surroundings I saw that I was indeed unharmed and saw Shadow behind me, seemingly stunned. I turned my full attention to him and returned to my previous battle stance. He pointed to the ground between me and him, and I stupidly looked down. Luckily, Master taught me very well, my instincts kicked in and I bent my knees as far as I could and twisted my left side towards Shadow, grappling him and sending us both careening to the ground behind us. We hit the ground with a thud and within a split second we were in a double point blank mortal attack. He has his blade as close to my face as he possibly could without scraping the skin. I had my hands clasped into a deathblow position for my Aura Cannon attack aimed directly between Shadow's eyes. We sat on the ground in that stance for what seemed like an eternity but were probably only a minute. What was weird was that in that minute it seemed as if the entire world was silent. He nodded and retracted his weapon; then rolled over and went to sleep. A very odd ending to a battle, but at least I'm unharmed. We truly are an even match in skill.

Oh, by the way, when I looked on the ground before that double attack standoff, I saw one of Shadow's shurikens. Apparently, he must have assumed I would be able to dodge and deflect his close range attack, based on how I did with his first attack, and so deliberately used shurikens as a decoy so he could still have his main weapon handy. I must say a sneaky but very effective move. If my Master weren't the best in the world, I may be dieing now. Then again, judging this night I'd say if I couldn't at least match this man, then perhaps I'm not much of an addition to the Returners after all.

Author's Note: Just a little note, this whole idea of a night-time battle between Shadow and Mash, I got the idea from this one fanart I saw. I was looking up various arts and one was a standoff of shadow and mash just like in the fic, where shadow has the blade in mash's face and mash has the deathblow attack in shadow's face. Sorry I hadn't updated in a couple days...i've been a little sidetracked lately.

Japanese/American

Mash/Sabin  
Deathblow/Blitz  
Aura Cannon/Aurabolt  
Orthros/Ultros


	13. Chapter 12 Sabotage

Chapter 12 – Shadow – Sabotage

My traveling companion is still sleeping so I suppose I'll write to pass the time. I found his previous entries by himself and his friends so I shall add this entry as well, although I don't consider myself a friend. I didn't bother to read all of the entries that are here but I assume they tell the tales of the day and the tales of yesteryear. I shall not tell my tales of yesteryear like everyone else. I'm not afraid to do so…I'd just prefer not to draw unwanted, negative attention to myself. In fact, I'd prefer to not draw ANY attention to myself whatsoever. That being said, I suppose Mash can chalk that up as another reason I'm "dressed the way I am."

I don't know exactly what today will bring but the spirit winds tell me it shall be full of events. I may have to be extra careful with our toils today. My companion is strong willed indeed. He may have thought I was toying with him last evening in our struggle but I was actually giving my all. If there are more companioned warriors like him in this world then perhaps there's hope yet. I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to explain my words, after all, I have nothing else to do until Mash wakes up.

The last several years of my life I've been jumping from job to job as a hired mercenary. Apparently, I do very good work; I haven't had one customer ask for a refund yet. It's rather funny. When I look at the Empire, which I despise, and then I look at myself, I see few differences. The Empire has a tendency to travel to faraway lands and destroy the cities they find to take them as their own. I, on the same note, have a tendency to leave a path of destruction in my wake simply for the money to continue wandering for another place to pave my next path. The only bit of righteousness I feel is from believing the destruction I cause makes the Empire raise an eyebrow. Although, I know that one man's work certainly couldn't achieve such an honor from Gastrah. It is fun to believe that one is righteous, even if no one else would agree with you. Then again, I have a feeling that today, traveling with this man, I will finally get my chance to strike down the Empire and give them a momentary wake up call. It does feel rather good to write down my feelings. Perhaps if I may find myself traveling with another bright eyed individual with a diary, I may find the nerve to tell my tale………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mash has awoken and we have planned our day. He's dead set on finding his friends, admirably loyal. We shall head south towards the Empire's base I spoke to him of before. I hope his mind and body are in sync; otherwise he won't last long in the camp. He has already proven to me that his bodily reflexes are worthy enough to earn him protection. A man's mind is not so easy to test. The Empire is going to take Doma soon. I don't know if this is a priority to Mash yet, but we shall find out sooner or later I suppose. Once we get through the base and the forest south of it, Mash can use the Baren Falls to reach a land where the citizens may be able to help him more than I. As for me, I won't be going that far. If he can reach Baren Falls then I believe he'll make the rest of his journey just fine. Besides, I have more work to be done, professionally and spiritually, in this realm so I shall opt to stay behind.

South we traveled, Mash seems much more lively and powerful today. The wet clothes he had on were a heavy handicap indeed. He's much stronger than I predicted, perhaps we actually could slip into the Empire's little base and wave around a few fingers and still be able to get away with all our ligaments. When we got close I gave Mash a caution. Seems for a king's brother he knows very little of the geography. Then again, a member of royalty doesn't usually take up the martial arts so seriously. We lightly treaded our way into the camp with no notice of the watchmen; apparently the watchmen weren't paying much attention as it is so this may actually be….easy. Not only were the watchmen not paying a lot of attention, they were conversing. Cefca, as much as he's hated outside of the Empire, he may very well be hated just as much within the Empire. I found that little tidbit a bit amusing, rather shocking, but not at all surprising. Then, we actually saw Cefca walking out of a tent and approach a guardsman. I've personally never seen him in real life. I've secretly hated the Empire so I've never made strides to publicly appose or affiliate with them. Mash, as it would seem, has been close to him at least a couple times. I looked long at Cefca, his clownish face and vibrant colored robes not at all hinting to his malevolence. Then I turned to glance at Mash and saw a facial expression I'd never imagine him to have. His twinkling, tireless eyes burned with a mask of pure hatred. I was intrigued to hear what the story was between Mash and Cefca but I'll save that conversation for a day less full.

Cefca moved on and so we treaded further into the camp. Luckily, the guards that had been in our path were ordered to leave camp immediately and head towards Doma for the assault on the castle. I'm a wanderer following the spirits' and winds' directions laid out for me. So, I've spent a little time in Doma, like every place else on the map. Doma's famous both for being honorable and powerful. They're legions have been dwindling as of late due to many of them joining up with the Returners. Doma, as you may have guessed, actually gave rise to the Returners. I haven't met their leader before, but my guess would be he came from Doma. If I'm wrong, well, I never said I was always right. The Returners are gathering a decent sized number for a group of radicals, with all if not most of their soldiers being from Doma. Even then, Doma has always had the smallest number of soldiers. The key is that Doma's soldiers are the strongest in the world, save those Magic-Based armors the Empire has been manufacturing. I fear, however, that the sheer numbers of the Empire will eventually overtake Doma. One Doma soldier, I'd say, could be as strong as three to five Empirial soldiers. The Empirial forces stationed here, however, have numbers comparable to what they'd need based on that estimate.

General Leo is here as well. He's seems to be the man in charge of this operation to take Doma. Now, I haven't met or seen Leo either, but I've read of his acts as well as the acts of all the other big names within the Empire. Leo, Celes, Cefca, and the mysterious 'witch' are the Empire's main forces. Although, word has spread that the 'witch' has been 'misplaced' and Celes has had a change of heart and is now to be executed for treason. Of them all, only Leo has the kind of track record that any honorable human being could be proud of, affiliated with the Empire or not. Hmm, perhaps Leo is from Doma? If so, that could and would explain why he's playing the waiting game against Doma's forces and taking things easy on the land itself. I know from the reports I've heard that Celes would just as well torch Doma like she did the fair city of Maranda. The 'witch' would probably do something similar. Who knows what Cefca would do! Leo, on the other hand, wants to honorably defeat Doma with as little bloodshed as possible. It's almost like it's not even a takeover to Leo, it's like it's a business merger. Leo's a good man, and I could tell Mash was thinking the same thing. I could also tell that Mash was thinking "what the hell! There's a good guy in the Empire!"

Then, as if it were a subtle sabotage, Leo got a carrier pigeon summoning him to return home to Vector. With that, Cefca would soon take Leo's place as head of the operation being he's the highest ranking soldier present after Leo's departure. We were spying on the conversations the whole time and we overheard something rather ghastly. Cefca planned on turning the waterways of Doma into a river of poison. It was then I could tell that this day wouldn't end without Mash and I becoming involved in some way…..

Author's Note: my computer is up in my new home so now i'm back to this fanfic..hopefully i can finish it...but i'm planning on getting a job this week...so who knows if i'll have time (but then again this is all personal matters ;;) thanx for the reviews everyone!

japanese/american

Mash/Sabin  
Cefca/Kefka  
Gastrah/Gestahl


	14. Chapter 13 Sons of Honor

Author's Note I sincerely apologize for leaving this fic untouched for so long when I was normally updating several times a week. You see, my family was right in the way of hurricane Katrina so...yeah...I didn't lose much..but other peeps that are near and dear did...so.. been dealing with all that. gosh, I hope no one's fogot about this fic >.

Chapter 13 – Cayenne – Sons of Honor

What is justice without honor? I have a feeling that for the next several years I shall grapple with this moral dilemma. If there ever was a hell, I have been there. The true question is not whether hell exists. The true question is whether or not one is better off staying and rotting within hell's gruesome boundaries. I have lived through it all and am now on a new path. My trail is contains nothing familiar and dear to me. All that I held proudly has been ripped away like a genocidal plague doing its god created purpose.

I remember this morning, I stood proudly atop Doma Castle which I've risked my life time and time again to protect. The current king of Doma well protected within the heart of the castle. The honor I represent flooded my senses almost like an attempt to take my thoughts away from the cruel realities. For, as I was standing at the top of the castle with a life long friend, Doma's Sentry leader Sir Jarynn, we could see an Empirial base just outside of our domain. We knew that this day could end Doma's history. We also knew that the destruction left in the wake of the Empire's rage would be of our own volition.

I notice that my two comrades have fallen asleep so I suppose telling the details of Doma's history wouldn't do any harm. Along with the other tales within this journal I shall add my own. Sir Mash Figaro sama has told me that he is a member of the Returners and wishes to reach Narche, which is where his friends are headed as well. It is quite coincidental that I met such a man today. You see, the Empire has been trying to thwart Doma for quite some time for our collaboration with the Returners. At first, the Returners were nothing more than a radical group of few. Then one day some years ago we were paid a visit by a very…..unique man. His name was Sir Lock Cole. He came to tell us about his association with that very group and earned our support. Doma has seen evil within the Empire for many years. The King and Sir Jarynn believed that through the Returners we could keep the Empire's dangerously growing power in check while still keeping ourselves safe. I seemed to be the only man apposed to such collaboration. The first night Sir Cole spent in Doma I had many horrific sensations during my meditation sessions. In fact, I had images like those that I saw today. I suppose it truly was a premonition. I imagine it's nothing that can be changed now. Sir Cole is not a bad man by any means. My understanding was that any decent sized domain, like the Empire, would have better eyes and ears than we would expect. In fact, word of such an alliance threatening the Empire probably reached the Empire before it reached back to the Returners. The word going around the world now is that Doma created the Returners. I suppose there's some validity and some propaganda to that statement. For one, we were able to literally multiply their power and influence fifty fold. They didn't need as many men as we expected them to ask for. Partly that was do to their plan to keep low profiles, and partly do to their growing numbers from Figaro in recent years and Empire drop-outs. My only thoughts removed from this is, how good can your "empire" be when your own men switch sides even when you're winning? Doma men are known to fight until there is nothing left to fight with. I'm sure that a sizable number of men from the Returners could easily make some kind of influence on the Empire.

Sir Cole told us that the beginnings of the Returners began with Master Duncan and Sir Bannon. Although Sir Duncan was not a official member of the Returners he did share the vision of such a group with Sir Bannon, along with some of his fighting techniques. There is connection to Doma in that statement as well. Master Duncan was born and raised in Doma. Although most of our men are trained in the ways of the Samurai, Sir Duncan was always discontent with such traditions. The Samurai way is based on honor, and Sir Duncan was perhaps the most honorable man I've ever had the pleasure to encounter in all my years. He was the most skilled in combat that I'd ever witnessed as well. We had the privilege to grow up together as friends, partners, and men of honor. It was always Sir Duncan and I who stood out from the rest of the soldiers in training. So when we reached our prime ages we took up the code of honor and swore absolute allegiance to Doma and its protection for all time. For the last thirty years I have defended Doma, the king, and the sentry from evils. While Sir Duncan and I were at the top of Doma's defense, Sir Jarynn was the leader of the sentry and ambassador for all of Doma. He fulfilled his position very well, being an excellent orator for the world's oldest existing domain. You could say minus the king we three ruled Doma. We were proud of our positions and took the two fairest brides in the land for our wives. Sir Duncan didn't take a wife. He was the leader of Doma's defenses, he even outranked me, and yet he was terribly troubled at heart. We believed Sir Duncan to be psychically connected to the gods so we took his every word to be truth. Sir Duncan felt that his purpose was not going to ever be fulfilled within the lands of Doma. He felt that his purpose was not to protect one land, but to protect many. In his dreams he described being in the castle lookout, witnessing a dark cloud formation far off in the horizon. It wasn't just a storm cloud; instead it was the sign of destruction. Off in the distance he could see houses being crushed and vegetation dieing under the clouds. He believed it to be Armageddon destroying the entire world. Sir Duncan said that to him the dream symbolized an evil force that will one day threaten the world and he wants to prepare the world to defend itself. He believed that if the entire world were destroyed and Doma were spared, there'd still be no point to live. He felt that the castle itself wasn't a means of protection, but instead a means of prevention. It prevented him from helping those he felt needed help. So, he informed everyone in Doma of the situation and decided to leave Doma to become a wanderer. I remember the king and citizens begging him not to depart. Meanwhile, Sir Jarynn and I were supportive of decision. So, with that, Sir Duncan made his peace with Doma, broke his oath of protection, the first person and only person ever to do so, and left with little to nothing to his name. I never informed anyone about this, but I received letters from Sir Duncan once every couple of months. They detailed his trials and accomplishments. I'm quite proud to know such a man. The strongest man any living person has ever seen, and instead of defending a domain he leaves to teach others his ways. He's truly a remarkable and honorable man. We've all read stories about such great heroes who had unbound strength and defeated evil. The question always remained for people like me, "what did people do without him?" Well, in this case, the world won't have to do without him when he's gone. Hopefully, this will lead to a stronger tomorrow.

Author's Note Mash Figaro is Mash's (Sabin's) first and last name if you don't remember. His full name is Mash (Sabin) Rene Figaro (his name is taken after his mother). Lock (Locke) Cole is Lock's full name also. The name Jarynn for the clergy guy in Doma, I added that myself.


End file.
